


A Court of Nightmares and Shadows

by starfallthings



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallthings/pseuds/starfallthings
Summary: Azriel is sent out on a spy mission by Rhysand and Feyre to infiltrate the gangs that control the Hewn City. He goes for a long-term mission and rises through the ranks of the Violent Vipers, even befriending the gang leader. The more involved he becomes, the more he toes the line between good and bad. He soon realises that betraying these gang members will be a lot harder than he thought, especially as he grows closer to the gang leader's sister.This takes places after ACOFAS.
Relationships: Azriel & Cassian (ACoTaR), Azriel (ACoTaR) & Original Character(s), Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s), Azriel/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so go easy on me, please :)

Azriel found himself sprawled across the chaise in Rhys and Feyre’s study, they were approximately eight minutes late, but that was not unusual for the high lord and lady. He already knew they were late because his shadows had already told him they were doing other activities in their bedroom. Azriel sighed and tried to make as much noise as he can to inform them of his presence. He picked up a pile of books that was on the desk and dropped them on the hardwood. The bang echoed throughout the townhouse. He heard Rhysand swear and Feyre gasp, the sound of feet running down the stairs entered his ears. He let his shadows roam free around the study. 

The door flung open and out came an extremely dishevelled Rhysand who is buttoning up his shirt. Azriel smirked at him.

‘Hard at work, High Lord’ Rhysand shot him a glare. 

‘Yes it was very hard,’ He muttered under his breath. ‘Feyre will be down in a second.’

Azriel nodded and put his scarred hands in his pockets; Rhysand dashed towards the desk and started cleaning up Azriel’s mess. He looked up and grimaced,

‘Sorry,’ Azriel laughed. ‘For interrupting and the mess.’

Rhys shrugged and waved his hand, ‘We told you to come at this time. It was fair game.’ 

At that, Feyre bursts through the door, her face was bright red, and she threw Rhys a subtle wink. She took a seat beside him. 

‘I suppose we should tell you why you’re here,’ Rhysand stated. Azriel shadows retracted back, and he took a seat across from his friends. 

‘The last time we visited the Court of Nightmares, it came to our attention that gangs overrun it. I hate to say it, but since Amrantha and the war we have been neglecting the stability of Hewn.’

Azriel agreed with what Feyre said. The whole inner circle had spent most of their time focusing on rebuilding Velaris, and Cassian has been trying to unite the Illyrians again. They have all neglected the city thinking Keir would take care of it. He hadn’t. It was Rhysand who spoke next,

‘During Amarnatha’s reign a gang called the Violent Vipers rose to power, they started smuggling wine and drugs under the mountain, and since the war, they have opened up clubs and brothels all over the Hewn City. They have even been smuggling their drugs into Velaris as well.’ 

‘What does this have to do with me.’ Azriel dares to ask. 

‘We need to get rid of them,’ He says, ‘however, we have no way of knowing exactly who they are. We need someone on the inside to work out exactly what their plans are and who is in charge.’ 

‘You want me to infiltrate and spy on them.’

Feyre nods, ‘Keir informed us that they are a very secret organisation so you will need to be there for a long time to climb through their ranks. Is that okay?’ 

‘ I have done far more dangerous missions in Hybern; I’m sure I can handle it.’ 

‘We hope that you will be back for Starfall,’ Feyre said. 

‘I will give you finer details closer to the mission,’ Rhysand relented wrapping his arm around Feyre’ waist. They stared at each other for a long time; it was obvious they talked mind to mind. Azriel faded into the shadows and out of the townhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!!!!

“Do you have to leave?” Cassian moaned from the opposite side of the dining room. A chorus of laughs echoed, and Azriel was endeared by his brother’s pleads. 

He nodded in response. Cassian huffed and sauntered towards him. Azriel was not expecting Cassian to embrace, but he has been more affectionate with the rest of the inner circle ever since the war. Perhaps it is because he came so close to death without saying a proper goodbye, but Azriel never likes to pry in his friend’s business. Sometimes he wishes Feyre was the same, he loves her like a sister, but she is very meddlesome. Especially when it comes to his love life. Azriel always feels that Feyre is always pushing him towards females like Elain and further away from Mor. Although he hasn’t thought about Mor in a while, his attention has gone onto Elain, but her affections are obvious for her mate, Lucien. Azriel didn’t hate the autmn fae, but he still holds resentment towards him during Feyre’s time in the Spring Court. Elain has been visiting Lucien in the human realms with Vassa since the Winter Solstice, and Azriel has seen very little of her. His heart, however, has always been drawn towards Mor. He knows that she holds so much love for him but not in the way he would like. He wanted what Rhys and Feyre had. Instead, Mor thought of him as a close friend or a brother. Deep down he knows Mor will never return his feelings that's why he never told her and never will. 

_The ancient one is descending the stairs,_ his shadows murmured in his ears, they wrapped around to covers his hands. Amren entered the room. She wore her usual attire, a two-piece blouse and pant, made of blue satin. Classic Night Court attired. He found it interesting that all the girls overdressed for the family dinners, Azriel and Cassian usually wore the Illyrians leathers. Yet, Mor and Feyre always wore their best dresses. 

‘Did you bring the goods?’ Mor asked. Amren pulled a bottle of red from out of her purse. Mor reached over to it, but she took it back. 

‘The Shadowsinger gets the first glass,’ Mor grimaced. Azriel opened the bottle and poured himself a glass along with everyone else. Cassian and Feyre already looked drunk, so he didn’t pour as much in their cups. 

Mor and Rhysand were whispering to each other on the opposite side of the table, whilst Cassian tried to get Nesta’s attention. Nesta, who is clearly engrossed in her romance book, ignored his friend’s advances towards her. Despite everyone, else he actually liked Nesta. Sure, she was aggressive and quite cold, but, she has never given Azriel a reason to dislike her. Perhaps her treatment of Cassian was to look down upon, but Cas actually seemed to enjoy it. 

‘Can we really not speak to him during his entire time in the gang?’ Mor said from across the room. 

Azriel shook his head, ‘I don’t think it's wise, especially if someone sees me conversing with you they will know exactly who I am.’ 

‘They are called Violent Vipers for a reason, Mor,’ Cassian added. 

‘We will miss him,’ She replies. 

‘I won’t,’ Amren murmured into her wine glass. Azriel chuckled at her remark. ‘Although he is the only one who has good manners and doesn’t carry on like an overgrown bat. Perhaps, I will miss him after all.’ 

‘I will miss you too,’ Azriel replied. His shadows swarm around him as if to protect him from her. They seemed to have settled around her since she became fae, but sometimes she triggers their fight or flight instincts. 

‘Will you miss me?’ Cassian leans his chair over to him. 

‘Of course,’ He smiled at Cassian, ‘ I will hopefully be back before Starfall.’

‘If you’re not we will drag you back out’ Rhysand said smiling. 

‘You better not make friends with these gang members, you better not replace us’ Feyre’s soft voice rang in his ears. 

‘I won’t even know how to make friends with them, they are killers after all,’ He answered. Azriel lets his friends continue to chatter this will be the last time he will hear their verbal sparring for at least eight months. In fact, he didn’t speak for the rest of the evening. By the end of the night, his head was pounding and ears ringing. He hugged his friends goodbye but thought that if he stayed any longer, everyone would get melancholy. So he left when spirits were high. 

When he reached his chambers, the first thing he did was take the powder that Elain gave him for headaches. It was the most thoughtful gift he ever received other than Truth-Teller. It made Azriel think that Elain actually did like him, but as always he was wrong. He didn’t deserve a lady like sweet doe-eyed Elain. He didn’t deserve anyone. 

Azriel laid down in his bed letting the nightmares of his brothers and the flames consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action starts in the next chapter :) should be coming sometime after New Years


	3. Chapter 3

Upon, arriving in the Hewn City he soon realised how little of it he saw. Nuala and Cerridwen gave him the address of the apartment they own in the city, and as he walked to his destination, he was overcome with the stark difference of this city with his home, Velaris. Hunger and desperation plagued the streets, children were still playing and laughing, but in between breaks of kicking their ball, they beg for money or food. Most of the buildings were falling apart, and even though it was the middle of the day, it was dark and dreary. It was even harder to breathe because of the smoke from these factories that Keir petitioned to build without Rhys’s knowledge. 

Azriel has always disagreed with the way Rhysand handles the situation with the Court of Nightmares. As soon as Rhysand became the High Lord, he should have gotten rid of him. But, Azriel supposed that Rhysand knew more about politics than he did and Azriel spent most of his life avoiding questions do with the politics of the court, he mostly just assisted Cassian with the Illyrians and did his spy work. 

The cobblestoned path ended, and Azriel faced a derelict building in the roughest part of the city. If he was going to pretend to be a gangster, he supposed he should live like one. He introduced himself to the sweet enough landlady. He used the name, Alistair, which was a common enough name in the Night Court. She gave him the key and ascended the stairs. It was small but clean, the apartment had two bedrooms, but none of the beds could be big enough to accommodate for his wings. He took a look at the bathroom and noticed that the bath was also too small for him. He grimaced and dumped his bags down and headed back out the door. He didn’t want to spend any more time in there when he could he gaining intel. 

He decided the best place to was The Serpent’s Room his shadows told him that an essential member of the Violent Vipers was there. It was, fortunately, two blocks away. As he walked, he noticed women and men lined the streets either begging for food or were prostitutes trying to make a living. He shook his head in frustration at the city. 

The Serpent’s Room was not what he expected, he was expecting something that looked like the rest of the city dirty and rough, but this bar was quite decadent and classy. Dare he says it was even better than Rita’s there was a full dancefloor where people were smiling, dancing and singing. He was also surprised at how friendly people were to him upon his arrival; men asked if he wanted to sit and drink with them. A group of girls tried to get him to dance; he just politely declined them. It felt like a place in Velaris. 

_ To your left,  _ His shadows whispered suddenly. They hung behind him; not many people will be able to detect them because of Rhysand's glamour. He looked in the direction his shadows pointed him to. A group of men all sat around a table. They all wore similar attire, almost like a uniform of peaked caps and tailored suits. They all looked young for fae standards; some of them were teenagers and shouldn’t be in this bar at all. Nevertheless, one of the men had is white sleeve rolled up which revealed a tattoo on his forearm, an inked snake coiled around the man’s arm. 

_ That is the Vipers sigil,  _ one of his shadows murmured, one crawled its way to his shoulder and whispered,

_ Approach them _ . He was thankful Rhysand had put a glamour on his shadows his cover would have been blown instantly. Sometimes they were just too hard to control 

He walked to approach the gang members sitting on the table, 

_ The leader is among them the one with the brown hair and scar.  _ He took sight of the man the shadows noted, he was at the head of the table, smoking a cigar the other men looked like they were hanging on to his every word. He knew he had to make contact. 

‘I wouldn’t do that they are talkin big business,’ a young man said. ‘Best not to disturb em.’ 

Azriel’s eyes widened at the boy. The boy had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was clearly a high fae with his angular features and pointed ears. 

_ That is his brother, the gang leader’s brother.  _ He perked up that maybe by gaining the younger brother’s trust, he will infiltrate the gang quicker. 

‘I needed to talk to him’ he pointed at the gang leader. The young man shooked his head, 

‘Not gonna happen,’ The boy said, ‘Why did you want to speak with him?’ 

‘I need a job heard he is the man to go to.’ 

‘Well if you want a job I got one,’ He said, ‘My name is Finley by the way.’ 

‘Alistair.’ Finley nodded, 

‘That there is my big brother.’ He pointed to the gang leader, ‘His name is Gywn. if you want to get in with him, you have to work your way up.’    


Azriel nodded.

‘You’re an Illyrian,’ Finley said. ‘Don’t see a lot down here.’ 

‘Yeah I got into some trouble in Illyria had no place else to go.’ 

Finley seemed to like that response, ‘You and everyone else in this city.’ 

He pulled out a cigar and started to smoke it; even offering Azriel one. He declined.

‘You should take it, you look stressed.’ 

Azriel stifled a laugh. 

‘So what is this job?’ 

‘Ahh yes,’ he said, pulling the cigar from his mouth, ‘Its only a small one but you will make some coin from it, I need to transport something across the city. Nothin illegal if that is what you are thinkin. I think another gang might try and attack, so I will need some good fighters. Isn’t that what Illyrians are good for puttin up a good fight.” 

Azriel could barely understand Finley’s thick Hewn accent, but he did get a bit offended about the Illyrian comment. 

‘I can do that.’ 

Finley grinned, ‘I like you, Alistair, don’t let me down.’ 

‘I won’t,’ Azriel said. 

Finley told him to meet him at the same time tomorrow.

At that, Azriel strolled out of the Serpent Room grinning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good chapter. Things are going to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- violence, talk about scars and abuse (only mild) 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter:)

It was a cold night in Hewn City, and Azriel found himself rugged up in a large black coat that he would typically wear in the Illyrian Mountains. It was cold enough for it; he could hear the whispers as he went by. he heard them often since his arrival. Apparently, not many new people move to this part of the city. Many of the gossipers were wondering who he is and where he came from. He spent most his day walking around the city trying to gather his bearings; he asked the shopkeepers of the stores he visited about some of the customers that frequent the store trying to get know everyone. He also tried to make Alistair as different from himself as possible. Where he was quiet and cold, Alistair would be loud and charming. He had to deter as many people from noticing him as possible. Not that many people would but if he saw any nobles that he met in passing during the inner circle’s various visits. They would throw the whole mission, and he did not want Rhysand to doubt his abilities. 

He waited outside for Finley and his goons. When they approached, he saw that they have dressed in the Violent Vipers usual garbs of tailored suits and peaked caps. Finley took notes of Azriel’s stares. 

‘ You will earn this,’ he gestured to his hat, ‘once you have proved you can be trusted, young Alistair.’ 

Azriel laughed, ‘I’m pretty sure I am older than you by at least a few centuries.’ 

Finley faltered, shaking his head, ‘That is unimportant.’ 

They both walked over to the other men; they looked a bit older than Finley but still likely younger than him. 

‘This is Jensen and Eden. They will help us with this shipment.’ 

They both beamed at him whilst they shook his hand. Jensen was short but stocky and looked like he was ready to throw a punch. Eden, on the other hand, was towering over Azriel but of a lankier build. Finley and himself were in the middle of almost the same height. 

‘What is exactly is in this shipment?’ Azriel asked. 

Jensen scoffed, and Finley nudged him ever so slightly, 

‘That is classified between members’ 

‘ Is this my initiation?’ 

All three of them laughed. 

‘No, once you get this done then I will introduce you to my brother, and he will decide,’ Finely sucked in a breath, ‘he is the boss man after all.’ 

Azriel nodded. All four of them descended the cobbled road where a carriage was waiting for them. The three boys got into the front and Azriel seeing there wasn’t enough room decided to go in the back of the carriage. Finley shook his head,

‘No, Jensen you go to the back,’

Jensen grunted and nudged past Azriel who rolled his eyes at the other male. 

Azriel was squashed between Eden and Finley who bombarded him with questions about his life. He kept giving them half-truths rather than outright lying. Most fae in the Hewn City can detect when another fae lies, which was useful information Mor had gifted him before his arrival to the city. The conversation was going okay; it was all small talk; he didn’t feel confident, yet asking Finley about the Violent Vipers. He will earn his trust tonight, and then maybe Finley would be willing to divulge. 

“Where did you get those?” Finely pointed to his hands. The scars circled his wrists and palms; his shadows were moving crazy around them like they wanted to conceal his scars from the world. 

‘My brothers,’ Azriel stammered. 

Finley nodded and moved his face to stare at the road ahead, he grinned and rolled his sleeve, revealing a long big gash that trailed up his arm. 

‘My father gave me this and the one on my brother’s face,’ He said, ‘Don’t worry about them.”

Azriel smiled. He often met people proud of their scars, but it looked as if Finley adored them. 

The carriage hit a large bump in the road, almost tilting it over. Finley swore, and the sound of loud shots pierced his ears, he jumped out the carriage covering his ears. Jensen flung out from the back as well. 

‘What happened?’ Jensen yelled 

‘We are being shot at. Get behind the carriage now,’ Finely replied and pulling Azriel and Eden with him to behind the old rusty carriage. 

‘I don’t see any arrows,’ Azriel mustered. 

‘Not arrows. Bullets,’ Eden responded.

Azriel now knew what he was talking about. Since the last war, there have been murmurs that the other continents had mastered creating a weapon called a gun. His shadows had whispered that they might come into play during the war, and Azriel was now thankful that never happened. 

‘Dirty pricks,’ Finley said, his brows furrowed and he was fiddling around in the pockets of his waistcoat. ‘Using guns, they are probably too scared. Good thing we got nothing to steal.’

‘What do you mean we got nothing to steal?’ Eden said.

‘All that’s in there is food and clothes for that orphanage downtown.’ 

Eden's jaw dropped, and his face turned white. They were shot at again.

 _Around the back and get them from behind. Use us._ Black wisps surround him. His little shadows were ready to fight. 

He left the safety from behind the carriage; Finley's hand grabbed him. 

‘Where are you going?’ 

‘I’m going to prove myself, he said.’ 

‘Alistair,’ Finley called out. 

Azriel didn't reply; instead, he ran behind an old building letting his shadows cloak him from sight. He trailed along the street until he heard the sound of men whispering and clicking bullets into the gun. There were four men in total, and only two had the guns, he let his shadows take charge and enjoyed how they coiled around one of the gunmen's necks. It tightened, and the men flung towards Az who kicked the gun from the man’s hand, he wasn’t sure how to use it, but he picked it up and fired it at the second gunman. Who fell to the fall, holding his leg. He didn’t want to kill anyone tonight, but he supposed that these men couldn’t possibly be any better than the ones he is working with. 

He swung his arm at the first gunman's head, knocking him out cold. When he hit the fall, Azriel charged at the remaining males. Fists were coming from all directions, and a sharp pain hit his waist, he reached down and felt that it was wet. Lifting his hand, it was covered in his own blood. He elbowed the man behind him. Azriel grunted and threw a punch at the other male. 

He was a bigger male, built like Cassian and could probably fistfight just as well. The male threw the first punch not having time to block the blow, the male’s fist punched Azriel right in the jaw. 

He shouted in pain and dived below the male’s strong fists. He took him to the ground, and Azriel finally had the advantage. He threw his fists at the male’s face and kept punching. Until the man was silent. Azriel felt himself turn cold. He knew he wouldn’t stop now that he has gotten in the rhythm. It would usually take Cassian or Rhys to pry him off his opponent whenever he got like this. But they weren’t here. He was by himself with no one to quell his anger. 

Finley sauntered right up to Azriel, but he still didn’t stop and kept pounding the male below him.

He looked back down at the man who was clearly dead. Azriel quickly jumped off him and cleaned his fists. 

He heard the sound of clapping and looked up to see Finley grinning like a mad man. 

‘That was brilliant, Alistair,’ He clapped again, ‘Just brilliant.’

He thankfully ceased his clapping and resorted to kissing his fingers. 

‘Have I proved myself now?’ 

Finley roared with laughter, and it almost reminded him of Cassian. 

‘Of course, you have, You’re far more trustworthy than that rat, Eden.’ 

He realised it was only Jensen behind him cleaning up the bodies that Azriel left behind.

‘Where did he go?’ He dared to ask. Finley’s brown eyes flickered as he shook his head. 

‘He is where traitors go. Help Jensen clean that mess up. I will keep an eye on the shipment.’ 

Azriel walked over to the second body he left behind and picked it up. He hated lifting dead weight. 

‘Where are we taking them?’ He asked Jensen who carried another body in his arms.

‘Just dump them behind that building.’ He said as if they were holding garbage, not a once-living fae. 

Azriel arms were going to sleep; he needs to dispose of the dead male quickly. When he reached the building, he dropped the body and cringed at the sound of it hitting the pavement. His hip ached, he forgot that he got stabbed earlier. He winced in pain, and Jensen noticed. The other male put his hand on Azriel’s wound. Jensen’s hand thrummed with magic, and when he lifted his hand from it, the cut was gone, not even a scar in sight. 

‘I used to be a healer before the war,’ He said. Azriel expressed his gratefulness and carried on with the task. Finley stood before the earlier gunman, he bent down and rolled up the dead male’s sleeve. A tattoo in the same spot as Finley’s serpent except this man had a raven holding a dagger. Azriel recognised it, _The Red Ravens._

They were far more infamous and older than The Violent Vipers. 

‘I better tell Gwyn we ought to get some guns if these guys have them,’ He picked up the gun that Azriel kicked, ‘Let’s go, boys, we still gotta deliver this to the orphanage.’ 

Finley, Jensen and Azriel all climbed back into the carriage leaving the carnage Azriel left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this being so late. I hope you enjoy it.

The rocking carriage came to a stop, outside was the nicest townhouse Azriel had seen on his mission so far. Every light in the window appeared to be on, and Azriel could see silhouettes of small children peering out. Finley and Jensen hopped out of the carriage and walked up the steps to the building. 

Azriel stood by the carriage and surveyed their surroundings; he did not want to get into another gunfight. He thought they were wretched weapons. Finley left a loud knock on the door, and it was immediately opened. A tall male opened it; he couldn’t see much of him despite the street and moonlight. He couldn’t hear the conversation between the three males.

They descended the stairs that lead to the orphanage when the new male came into view Azriel was able to get a better look of him, he was lanky and shared facial features similar to High Lord Thesan, perhaps he originated from the Dawn Court, his skin was golden and eyes brown. He was the type of man Mor would pursue, which meant he was undeniably handsome. 

‘Alistair, this is Asher he runs the orphanage here.’ Asher smiles and nods his head at the shadowsinger. 

‘It's a pleasure to meet you,’ Azriel said warmly. 

‘And you too,’ Asher glanced towards Finley, ‘You must thank your brother for these clothes. I don’t know what we would have done without them.’

‘I will, but you don’t have to thank him, Gwyn will do just about anything for you and these little troublemakers’ Finley waved at the younglings that are peering through the window. 

Jensen laughed whilst Asher looked as if he was blushing. Azriel remembered to take note of Asher, especially if he is someone that Gwyn is close to. 

‘The steward cut off my funds. I only just managed to buy enough food and rent for the children.’ 

‘You’re not the only one who has said that. The boarding house uptown has been cut too.’

‘It’s been like this since the war,’ Asher claimed, ‘I knew it would be hard after it but not this.’ 

‘If you need money we are more than happy to donate,’ 

Asher shook his head, ‘If I take money from the Violent Vipers, they will think I’m criminal as well, no offence.’ 

‘None taken but you obviously need help,’ Finley told him. 

Azriel shifted back and forth, eventually taking a step away from the arguing males. Finley’s voice got louder, and Asher shushed him, telling him not to disturb the children. 

‘What you and your brother have given me will be enough, thank you for your concern.’ Asher said, ending the conversation. Finley furrowed his brows and began to turn away, 

‘Before you go, can you give this to your sister?’ Asher handed Finley a note, ‘I was meant to send it to her, but I haven’t had time,’   
Finley snatched the envelope from him and unloaded the supplies on the front steps of the orphanage. There were probably thirty boxes that they carried to the steps. Asher palmed them off to other people inside and gave them his goodbyes. The three males retreated into the carriage, 

‘That went well,’ Finley scoffed, pulling out a cigar from his breast pocket. The smell of it was suffocating for Azriel, who was now sticking his head out of the carriage window. 

‘At least those orphans will have some clothes for the winter’ Jensen added. 

‘Where did you get the clothes in the first place,’

‘Some Lord’s wife ordered them to be made for her son; we intercepted it.’

‘So you stole from a child?’

‘A rich child who probably already has more coats in their wardrobe than the High Lord.’ 

‘I heard the High Lord does own a lot of coats,’ Azriel murmured. 

When the carriage returned outside the Serpent’s Room, Jensen decided to go home to his wife for the night, leaving Finley and Azriel to continue the night by themselves.

Azriel sat straight in the small desk chair. His wings curled uncomfortably over the back of the chair. He waited patiently for Gwyn to arrive. Finley, on the other hand, scurried around his brother’s office. He opened draws and let different papers fall to the wooden floor. He opened cupboards and looked under cushions. He even spilled over a jar of pens over the desk.

 _Warn the boy that his brother is ascending the stairs_ , his shadows murmured in his ear. Azriel shrugged them away, and even he could hear the sound of heavy boots creaking outside the office door. 

Finely shot up as another male swung the door open. Azriel saw the same male he tried to meet a night ago. Where Finley had a boyish charm to him, it was obvious that Gwyn was a full-fledged male. Finley was soft cheeked with dark blonde hair, and Gwyn had a sharp and angular face. His hair was black like Azriel’s but shaved on the sides, leaving a curly mop. A scar ran down the side of the male’s face starting from his left eye to the end of his cheek. 

Gwyn leaned against the door frame smirking. 

‘You should really give up trying to find your birthday present I am not dumb enough to hide it in here.’ He told his brother. 

‘I’m starting to think you just didn’t get me a present.’ 

Gwyn shrugged his shoulders, and his hazel eyes shifted to Azriel. 

‘You must be that Illyrian, that Jensen told me about.’ 

‘Alistair here saved our lives; those Red Ravens were already dead by the time we even raised our weapons.’ 

Gwyn smiled and walked towards his desk; he sat next to his brother directly in front of Azriel. 

‘I suppose a thank you is in order. Without you, my baby brother could be dead, and we would have never found out that Eden was a mole.’

Azriel nodded at his words. He was never the best at accepting gratitude even with Rhys. Finley beamed at Azriel. 

‘I heard you are looking for a job?’ 

Azriel’s shadows swarmed around him in excitement. Even though no one can see them, Azriel used his wings to try and conceal them out of habit. They furled and unfurled. Finley cocked his head to the side and smiled at his brother. 

‘Since Eden is no longer in our disposal, you can have his job.’

Finley’s brows furrowed and jaw dropped. He even made a scoffing sound. 

‘He is too good for that job. I have seen him fight; he needs to be doing jobs with us.’ 

‘What exactly is this job?’ Azriel dared to ask. 

‘He wants you to guard our sister’ Finley said, folding his arms. 

Gwyn lightly pushed his brother.

‘He can still do jobs with us just like Eden did,’ Gwyn opened a small draw in his desk and pulled out a cigar he offered Finley one who snatched from his had. 

‘When Liviana is out, I want someone to watch over her, and even she does too.’ 

Finley seemed to relax from his outburst,

‘I suppose.’ 

Gwyn let out a small laugh when Finley bowed his head. Azriel enjoyed watching the two brothers interact he was not expecting that the leader of the most notorious gang in the Night Cour and possibly Prythian would be so loving. Even Finley was not what he was expecting. The two males were just like his own brothers. 

‘During Amarantha’s reign, she used to send a lot of her lackeys to bring supplies from the court into Under The Mountain, my sister one day got into the crossfire and was attacked by The Attor and a few of her men. My sister had a lot of fire at the time; she often picked fights, thinking she would win each one. Since then she has lost that fire, the poor thing is sometimes too scared to leave her home now.’ 

Poor girl indeed. Azriel remembered when he tortured The Attor in this very court; it whispered some dark things to him he is glad Feyre killed the wretched creature. He hated to think someone defenceless went up against it. Yes, she was a poor girl but a brave one. 

‘Be at this address tomorrow and give this to her.’ Finley said, handing him two pieces of paper. One was the note Asher gave Finley earlier, and the other had his sister’s address. 

‘I promise that I will protect to the best of my ability.’ Azriel said before walking out. 

‘You better,’ Gwyn murmured. 

Azriel left the Serpent’s Room with a skip in his step. Instead of the dirty feeling, he usually gets after a mission. He felt light. Sometimes when Rhys gave him missions or people to the torture he felt like that blood from it lasted on his body for days. He thought by joining this gang; he will be committing atrocities to innocent people. But instead, he delivered orphans new clothes and his new job would keep him out of doing the dirty jobs, but he will still be able to hear the gang’s plans because of the sister. 

When he got home, he let his shadows roam free, and his wings drag on the floor. He slumped into bed. 

_The shadows would not allow him to see. All he could do was listen to his brother's laughs and snickers. His hands sizzled in flames; the smoke slowly found its way to his nostrils. If he listened hard enough, he could hear his dear mother’s screams._

_He didn’t know why they were doing this, he didn’t remember ever hurting his brothers, but he supposed he must have done something terrible to be punished this severely._

_The flames worked their way up to his body; his head and wings felt like they were melting away, despite, not having caught any of the flames yet. He tried to move and get up, but chains were holding him back. He lifted his wings as high as he could to keep them out of the flames, but he never got the proper training to do so besides what his mother had taught him. His dreams were filled with him soaring through skies, but his life was just the darkness of the cell. His body seared and stung. He can’t avoid these flames now. His brothers’ taunts take up space in his ears; they drown out his mother's pleading._

_He gasped for breaths and fresh air but was greeted with more smoke entering his lungs. He couldn’t focus on his escape because he was worried for his mother; he was scared about what his brothers and father would do if they catch him. He couldn't escape because he didn’t want his wings or shadows to get hurt. They were his only solace his this cell._

_His mother’s screams had gotten louder, and so did the roaring flames. Everything got louder; he could no longer hear his shadows sing. He cried; he hated that he cried. His ears were ringing from all the noise that filled his head._

_Until it, all stopped, and the calm darkness returned, the fire quelled. He was now wet and cold. His hands were the part of him that was scarred. His wings were able to move freely. He basked in the silence, not knowing when he would get it next. A faint scent of vanilla and wood took him over. His head stopped filling with self-loathing. He realised he was lying down and someone was running their fingers through his hair. No one has ever done that to him before. He liked it. He caught a glimpse of feminine hands with red painted nails. He loved them. The silence was then overtaken by the sound of her lulling him to sleep; his shadows danced peacefully to the song. He hoped when he wakes up; he will remember the song and remember her._

_He watched as one of his shadows trailed up his arm towards his ear._

_‘Mate,’ it whispered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo it's getting juicy.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter took so long to write. Nevertheless, here it is.

Azriel woke up flinching, trying to shrug off the nightmares of the previous night. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of having a mate, especially when he is still holding a torch for Mor. 

He quickly got ready upon realising the time he made sure he grabbed the two pieces of parchment that Finley had left for him before whisking out the door. 

He ran up the street, gaining momentum before gliding through the derelict city. It looks even worse from the skies, where Velaris was full of colour and light, Hewn was grey and dreary. There was barely any life in the city. There was nothing that made it worth living in. 

He circled the street he was meant to land on; he flew down a few houses away from the sister’s home. He did not want to frighten the woman, Illyrians are quite scary to behold if one has never seen one before. He knew this from experience with sweet Elain. The street was quiet, not many people out today, but it was cloudy and looked like it was about to rain. He ascended the stairs that lead up to the small cottage on the corner of the street. It seemed almost out of place in this area of the city that was surrounded by tall townhouses. 

He knocked softly on the door. His shadows warned him that the girl was pacing on the other side. He listened closely, and he could hear the small breaths from the other side. By the door, a pair of eyes peered out of the window. He smiled, and the girl unlocked the door and opening it only slightly. 

She was the most beautiful female he has ever seen. 

She was the exact mix of her brothers. She had Gwyn's ink-black hair and Finley’s soft cheeks and freckles. Her eyes were a dark hazel similar to his own eyes. Her eyes flicked up and down before widening. Her hands were shaking, holding onto the door. 

‘I’m Az, I mean Alistair’ He said stumbling on his words, ‘Your brother has hired me to guard you.’ 

Her dark brows furrowed and she opened the door a bit wider than before, he could finally see all of her, she was a lot smaller than Azriel, probably just a few inches taller than Amren. 

‘I already have a guard, his name is Eden,’ She said meekly, ‘He should be here any minute.’ 

Still holding the door she tried to close it, but Azriel spoke again, 

‘It seems like your brothers didn’t tell you.’ 

The female shook her head; her eyes pleaded at him. He couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. His shadows seemed to dance around him, and he was so thankful that she could not see them. If she had, she would have likely been more terrified of him. He did everything in his power to make himself as non-threatening. He curled his wings as tight as possible; he slouched so he would appear smaller. He even shoved his hand in his pockets so she wouldn’t see his hideous scars.

Liviana stood before him, and he couldn’t help but compare her to Elain. Sweet, sweet Elain trembled like a fawn being chased by a hunter. Liviana, on the other hand, was obviously frightened but still tried her best to keep her composure something that Elain never could master. He admired Liviana for it. 

‘I don’t believe that you are my guard, they would have told me,’ She began to close the door. 

Azriel slapped his hand on the door, using his strength to keep it open. She gasped loudly. 

‘I can prove it to you,’ He sighed pulling out the paper that Finley gave him, ‘It’s from Asher’ 

He handed the parchment paper. He cringed inwardly realising that she would now see his disgusting hands. She took it from him, and their hands touched for a short moment. They were so soft and small compared to his own. He watched her unravel it spotting red polish on her fingernails. He swore he had seen them before. He shook off the feeling. She read the paper and shaking her head. 

‘This is just my address’ She sneered holding up a piece of parchment up to him. His face turned red, and with a racing heart, he shoved his hand in his pocket to fish out the other paper. He held it up to her, letting his shoulders relax. He could have sworn he saw a smile dance on her full lips. 

She read the letter. 

‘This is Asher’s handwriting, but I still don’t believe you. These are dangerous times I can’t just-’ She stopped mid-sentence. 

Her eyes darted towards Gwyn, who was barrelling down the street towards them. 

He called out for his sister, and she opened the door wider.

‘I’m sorry Finley was supposed to tell you what happened’ He said out of breath. 

‘He never showed up.’ Her eyes darted to Azriel then back to Gwyn, it was obvious she was trying to signal her brother. 

‘Remember how I suspected there was a traitor amongst us?’ 

Liviana nodded a stray black lock fell to her face. Azriel fought the urge to push it back. 

Gwyn explaEden'sd the situ Eden; the poor girl had tears in her eyes, Gwyn quickly ushered Azriel and his sister inside. He took Liviana to a separate room. His shadows could hear them from the other space. They were discussing Azriel and Gwyn was saying that he can be trusted. Azriel felt bad that he was the wolf amongst the sheep. He tried so very hard not to like these people. But they remind him so much of his family in Velaris. Finley especially reminded him of Cassian when he was younger. When it came down to it, Azriel will fulfil his duty and gain as much intel he can on the Violent Vipers he hopes he can do it without them finding out. 

Gwyn and Liviana, left the room they spoke in, she gave Azriel a soft smile, which he soon realised was an apology. He didn’t think the girl needed to apologise to him if anyone needed to be Finley and Gwyn for not communicating this to her. 

‘Alistair, I have something to ask you.’ Gwyn called from the other side of the room. Azriel slowly walked towards the gang leader. 

‘It’s Finley’s birthday in two days, and he wanted to invite you to his dinner.’ 

Azriel took a step back. His felt his eyes widened, an invitation, to a dinner party. That meant they trusted him or liked him. Azriel had never gotten an invitation before that was not from the inner circle. He never felt like he needed friends outside of his family. But here he was feeling touched that they even considered him. He soon let the guilt wash over him. He was going to betray these people that have been nothing but kind to him. That trusted him enough to invite him to their parties and into their beloved sister’s home. He clenched his jaw and graciously accepted the invited. 

Gwyn smiled and proceeded to walk out of the home. 

Azriel whirled around to see Liviana leaning against the door frame, one of her arms crossed over holding the other. Her sunken eyes gazed at the ground. She looked up and gave him a sheepish smile. It was the exact smile Cassian gave him when he smashed that building in the Summer Court when they were younglings. 

‘I’m sorry for not letting you in earlier.’ 

Azriel shook his head dismissing her, ‘No need to apologise I understand completely,’ 

She smiled, which revealed her white teeth. Her head shifted to the side, and she stood there awkwardly. He also realised that the silence now between them was very awkward indeed. Azriel would usually embrace the silence and let his shadows shield him from the other person in the room. But, that is not who Alistair is. Alistair is charming and talkative. In a panic, Azriel said the first thing that came to mind. 

‘I’m thirsty.’ He blurted it out. He sighs and rolled his eyes at himself. Liviana shot up and scrambled to the kitchen. Azriel felt bad that she started to fuss over him. 

‘Did you want water, tea or--’ She raced to the other side of the kitchen to a display cabinet, he heard the glass shaking as she opened it pulling out two large bottles, ‘I have wine if you want.’ 

‘Water is fine’ He said simply wanting her to cease accommodating him. She poured him a glass of water and slid it down the kitchen bench towards him. He caught it and gave her thanks. He tightened his grip on the glass and gulped the water down. His wings unfurled a little bit. She seemed to take notice of it. 

‘My mother always use to say I would make a terrible host,’ 

‘You have been perfect,’ He said, smiling. She gazed up at him, and the air left Azriel’s lungs.

She told him she needed to get ready for the day and that he was free to walk around. Azriel nodded and took this time to learn about the different exits or entry points in the house. Even though he was meant to be spying on this family, he still wanted to do a good job for Gwyn. It is extremely evident that Liviana was not really an active gang member, so he decided he wouldn’t snoop through her belongings for answers. He left the kitchen and proceeded down the hall in the small townhouse; the hallway was so narrow he could barely fit through because of his large wingspan. The first room he found was the living room each war lined with full and overflowing bookcases. There was an emerald green sofa in front of a small fireplace. It reminded him of the ones he used to sleep in front of when he was a youngling. He remembered the cold nights when he was under Rhys' mother's care, who refused to get heating in the cabin. Azriel and Cassian were just happy they got to sleep on beds. But on the cold nights, all three boys would cuddle against each other in front of the fireplace for warmth. 

He liked how the townhouse was decorated; each room got homier as he went on. He found a bookcase in nearly every room, but the kitchen. He found that each door had a lock on it, which he thought was quite peculiar. But soon remembered that Gwyn told him that Liviana lived a life in fear since Amarnatha’s reign. He thought back to Nesta who lived in that shabby apartment in Velaris who still opted for four secure locks on her door despite having the Cauldron's power. Azriel at first thought it was to keep out the Inner Circle but now meeting Liviana, perhaps Nesta was scared of something else. 

Liviana's apparent love of reading endeared him; he was also endeared by the portraits of her and her brother strewn across the apartment. They're again doing the same he thought back to the new river estate portraits of his family were displayed in nearly every room. Azriel could have sworn he had never seen so much of himself. He didn’t really like how Feyre painted his scars; she made them look like they were something to be proud of. They are not. 

He waited for Liviana in the living room; he picked up a book; it was clearly a romance; in fact, most of the books he spied was either about healing or romance. Not that he minded, Azriel was happy to read any book as long as it allowed him to escape for a tiny bit. He often read romances and bonded with Nesta about them. But she was the only one who knew, and she swore she would never tell Cassian which he was forever thankful for. 

Liviana tiptoed into the room, picking up a book herself and reading it. She wore a form-fitting dress. It was a dark gray and high neck. Knowing he would need to say something soon, he put his novel down, 

‘What are your plans for the day?’ She looked up from her book and sat it on her lap, 

‘I was planning on doing this,’ She stammered. She plays with the bracelet on her hand. 

‘Oh,’ He sighed.

‘Oh?’ 

‘I just thought you would want to go out in the city.’ 

‘Why would I do a thing like that, its dangerous.’

Azriel wondered when was the last time she left the safety of her home. Her skin was paler in comparison to her brothers; perhaps it has been weeks. 

‘ Eden struggled with this,’ She said, ‘He often got angry with me because I bore him.’ 

‘Well, he wasn’t exactly the best guard to have considering the recent events.’

Liviana's eyes widened, ‘It's scary to think that I had let a traitor into my home like that.’ 

Pain shot Azriel right through his chest, little did she know that she had let another one in. Although Azriel had no desire to harm anyone as Eden had. The guilt of what he was going to do ate him up. 

‘I must warn you that I do not leave my home often; this job might be very boring for you.’ 

Azriel shook his head; he folds the page of the book he was reading. Liviana gasped, and Azriel saw that her eyes were glued to the book he just folded. He quickly unfolded the page chuckling. He knows that so many people do not like folding book pages, but he found it to be very convenient. She let out a ragged breath. 

‘I would rather be sitting here reading than getting my hands dirty with your brothers.’

She smiled at that. 

‘But, if you ever wanted to go out, just know that I would protect you with my life.’ 

She sat back, and her smile grew wider. 

‘I think you just convinced me to get a new dress for Finley’s party,’ 

‘Lead the way,’ He said, gesturing towards the door. 


End file.
